Clutch assemblies are well known. Clutch assemblies typically include an inner ring and an outer ring, and provide varying assemblies for allowing different rotational drives between these rings. For example, clutch assemblies can include a freewheel mode in which one ring rotates freely and independently from the other ring. In one example, a clutch assembly can also include a one-way ratcheting or locking mode, in which two rings are rotationally locked and driven together in one rotational direction and freely rotatable in an opposite rotational direction. Multiple other types of clutch assemblies and arrangements are known.
It would be desirable to provide a clutch assembly that reliably switches between modes through a feature integrated within a cage of the clutch assembly.